


What Happens in Paris

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: Ksenia and Fedor have never been more than friends. But after winning the silver medal at the Olympics, everything has changed, and an accidental kiss after their performance sets off a spark in Paris.This is just a one-shot set at the 2014 Trophee Eric Bompard - enjoy, friends!





	What Happens in Paris

Ksenia stepped off the bus and followed Fedor through the revolving door of the hotel. Her arms were full of the goodies those nice French women had bought her, and he was carrying two plastic bags of stuffed animals and flowers in his arms. Vladislav, their assistant coach, had offered to bring their suitcases in a few minutes, but right now it was just the two of them in the lobby.

She should have been very pleased. They had won the event with flying colors over the little Chinese darlings, Sui and Han, and they had qualified to their very first Grand Prix Final. But the judges had been awfully stingy with the scores, and no doubt Meagan Duhamel was already calculating how easily she could beat that mark.

And Ksenia still couldn't shake off that funny incident at the end of the program - when she had grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. It had lasted only a second, but still, it was a kiss.

It was all an accident. In the five and a half years since they'd paired up, she'd never seen him as anything but that big dork who always made her laugh. Of course, back then he'd had shaggy-dog hair instead of his current sleek style, an awkward lanky body instead of his ripped six-pack, and the face of a Precious Moments figurine instead of his chiseled, handsome features. And that had been before they'd won the Olympic silver together and become top contenders for a world title.

Fedor pressed the button for the elevator with his elbow and glanced over at her, wagging his eyebrows when he caught her eye. She laughed nervously.

"Remind me next time to tell the fans we have a 'no gifts' policy!" he said. "It's downright exhausting, carrying all these toys!"

She opened her mouth to tell him that it should be no problem for him because he had such finely toned muscles, but at that moment the elevator doors glided open in front of them, and they stepped inside. There were no other passengers aboard.

He was looking at her with that innocent sweet expression he always wore around her. She tried to smile back, but his eyes on her made her blush. She was not used to a man making her blush. She swallowed and blurted it out before she could chicken out of it.

"Sorry about what happened at the end of the program."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, are we talking about the part where you kissed me, or the part where your toepick got caught on my bootlace and we almost fell?"

She scowled. "The kiss, you idiot."

He shrugged, blushing a little. "I don't know why you'd apologize for something like that."

She blinked and looked up at him, then quickly away. "Well...I just thought...it's awkward...I'm so stupid..."

Fedor stared at her blankly, his brow knotted with confusion. He set the plastic bags on the floor and stepped closer, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. He cupped a hand under her chin, pulling her gaze up to meet his.

"Ksyush." His voice was soft as a sigh. "Of all the things to apologize for, never apologize for kissing me."

She took a sharp breath and held it in her chest, next to her pounding heart. Her limbs were numb and shaking, her hands frozen around her packages, and she couldn't have made a sound even if a dozen men burst into the elevator and pointed machine guns at her head.

"Can I?" he asked, his breath warm on her forehead.

She nodded, just the barest nudge of her head, even though she didn't know what he was asking.

He tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers, gently, as if afraid she was made of porcelain. She let the warmth flood into her limbs, her face, her chest. The bundle slipped from her hands and scattered across the floor, and she grabbed his face. His hand strayed from her chin to the small of her back, sending a tremble through her blood.

His lips released first, and he stumbled back, blinking uncertainly. His eyes scanned her body, then dropped to the floor. "I'll, uh, help you pick all this stuff up."

Ksenia stood paralyzed for a moment, then dropped onto her knees and started retrieving all the little trinkets. Thankfully, the bottle of Chanel perfume hadn't broken, and the flowers weren't too crushed. She tried to pick up a stray flower, but her hand was still shaking, and she scrabbled at it several times before she got the best of it.

The elevator stopped suddenly on the tenth floor, and the doors parted to reveal Elena Radionova, her long blonde hair falling down her shoulders. She jumped back in surprise to see Ksenia and Fedor, who had always seemed like two sensible adults, crawling around on the elevator floor.

"Are you okay?" she said.

Ksenia scrambled to her feet, staggering from her lopsided pile. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Yeah. Right, Fedor?"

He stood up too, grinning bashfully. "Absolutely great."


End file.
